Wild Eyed Jokers
by Growltiger
Summary: BtVSYYH crossover. A slayer is sent to Japan to take care of the demon population. But what will happen when she meets the spirit detectives? KxOC?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Except for my OC… 

_Everything's going to be ok Andrew. It's not that big of a deal. Just imagine that_ _you're Obi- wan, the wise mentor. Cool, calm, collected. I am cool, calm and colle- _

The young watcher was jarred from his thoughts as the door to his office opened and one of the slayers walked in. It was his charge, Christine. Andrew smiled before crossing his arms and saying, "Christine! What are you doing here?" The slayer gave him an odd look, "Well, two things. First, I've told you a _thousand_ times to call me Chris! Second, you sent for me Andrew. The note said it was urgent…" He mentally slapped himself. The note and its reason had completely slipped his mind. The watcher sheepishly uncrossed his arms and gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that were placed in front of his desk. Chris sat down and Andrew raked his brain for a way to start this conversation.

"So… Are you going to tell me why I'm here or are you just going to sit there looking like someone stomped on your Star Trek memorabilia?" Andrew looked up at his slayer again to see that her head was cocked to the side. _I guess that I should just start with a simple question._

"What do you think of Japan?" He started to fidget as she worked out her answer.

"It's ok, I guess. Why?" This was the part that Andrew was dreading. Telling her the news and the large possibility of being mauled.

"Well... That's your new station. The demon activity is starting to get a little high." After letting that out he clamped his eyes shut and shielded himself with his arms. When he realized that Chris _wasn't_ hitting him he peeked at her from between his fingers.

"You're coming with me, right? I mean, sure you're not the _best_ watcher, you shriek like a girl and you're a complete dork, but you are still my friend." She was playing with a piece of her long, black hair and had a thoughtful look on her face. Andrew took a deep breath and said, "I can't. I have too many responsibilities here as a watcher, but I will come and check up on you from time to time."

The slayer looked up sharply, "I'm only fifteen! I can't live alone! I'm nowhere near that level of maturity!" Her watcher's eyes widened as he said, "Oh, believe me, I know! But don't worry about it because you won't be living alone. You're going to pose as a foreign exchange student. We've enrolled you at Meihou (a/n: Is that right?) High. The family that you'll be staying with is a woman and her son. Their names are Atsuko and Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke is only a year younger than you."

Christ nodded, "Ok, that seems simple enough. Wait! How am I gonna get my weapons there? I highly doubt that airport security is going to be just fine and dandy with the fact that a teenage girl packed a load of sharp, pointy objects!" Andrew simply chuckled, "We have a solution for that too. In your room a chest has been placed next to your bed. It isn't any ordinary box o' wood, you can put anything in it and if a normal human opens it, it just looks like a bunch of junk."

"Cool, so when do I leave?"

"Um… Er… Tomorrow."

"_WHAT! _That gives me barely _any_ time to pack!_"_

Andrew shielded himself again, "I know! I know! But it doesn't matter! You're going to Japan tomorrow. Oh! I almost forgot!" He stood up and fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling something out and tossing it to Chris. It fell short and landed on the floor in front of her. The slayer gave him a 'you're an idiot' look before bending down to pick it up. It was a small, yellow pill. "Andrew, I don't do drugs." Andrew's face grew red, "It's not a drug! If you swallow it, you will be able to fluently speak and understand Japanese." Chris' cheeks turned pink as she scratched the back of her neck, "Oh yeah. Heh. I completely forgot about the whole 'language barrier' thing." Her watcher buried his face in his hands and sighed, "Just go and pack." "Aye, aye captain!" With that, she stood up and left the room. Andrew simply watched her leave. _I feel kind of bad for Japan now…_

Okies! That was the first chappie! I hope you all review!   
So long and goodnight! 


End file.
